


Home AlOmens: A Good Omens fancomic

by CynSyn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Comic, Completely Angst-Free Robbery, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holidays, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, Humor, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, References to Home Alone Movies, There is no robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: With the Dowlings headed to the states for the holiday, the staff have all been given the rest of the year off.  Through a few miscommunications and misunderstandings, (And exacerbated by being in different compartments  by the time they're nearly to Washington, Harriet and Thad realize that Warlock is not on the plane.Naturally, Harriet knows just who to call for help.(Canon-compliant, it's the same ineffable idiots we all know and love, set while they worked for the Dowlings prior to the Botched Apocalypse.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Harriet Dowling/Thaddeus J. Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. It begins... 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> As many of you know, I've been dabbling in trying to learn how to do comic art. A friend of mine was looking for ideas for a writing project, and I had an idea for a holiday story. She decided to go a different direction, but I couldn't get this out of my head. 
> 
> I decided to kill two birds with one stone.
> 
> For me, the best way to learn to do something is to just DO it, so here we are. You get to come with me on my _artistic journey._ I'll be testing out a few style ideas and working into getting more comfortable and confident in this art style while putting out content and telling a story that I hope people can enjoy. 
> 
> While I've already posted these first images publicly, my [Patreon patrons](https://www.patreon.com/CynSyn) will have first early access to the new parts as they are completed.

  
  
  



	2. Calling For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet makes a call for help after she discovers something important was missed.


	3. At the Gates




End file.
